hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (America)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド アメリカ版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Amerika-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - America Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in America. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= まわる まわる 手を取ってまわる地球ロンド フリーダムなスタイルで Dancing☆ ステーキビッグサイズ コーラで乾杯！ まわるまわる地球でHello！アメリカ Oh！YEAH！ノープロブレム ダイエットマシンの このラインアップ Hey！You！うまいんだぞ ヒーローバーガー ドルッフゥー！ 「ベーコン入りも発売中でゲイツ！」 まわるまわる手を取って輪になってロンド ポテト食べてシェイク飲んで Going my way！ まわるぞ地球俺たちのヘタリア まわるまわる手を取ってまわる地球ロンド 世界の中心で Dancing☆ でかくて ガオー！！ Loveダイナソー セントラルパーク・ウエストでHello！My star！ Hey！Look！かっこいいだろ？俺んちの飛行機で Let's Fly！ HYAHO！ 楽しみだぞ 世界中の援護を探しに行くぞー！ 「もちろん俺はヒーローだー！」 まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド 世界越えて 惑星（ほし）も越えて さぁ join us まわるぞ地球 俺たちのヘタリア さぁ 行くぞ BIGなUFO乗り込んで はるかな 友達の 家（うち）Go Let's go まわる まわる手を取ってまわる地球ロンド ヒーローと一緒に Come Dancing！ 幸せの魔法 welcome party 「遠慮なんかしないで いっぱい食べるんだぞー！」 Hey！Guys！楽しいぞー！ BeautifulWorldへ welcome Hey！Guys！ とうとう出来たぞー！ ヒロインバーガー新作！ 期間限定だぞー まわる まわる 両手にバーガー持ってロンド 皆で一緒に モグモグモグモグ ヘタリアー！ モグモグジューモグ ッタア ごちそうさまでしたー☆ |-| Romaji= Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Freedom no Style de Dancing☆ Steak Big Size Cola de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello!" Amerika Oh! YEAH! No Problem! Diet Machine no kono Lineup Hey! You! Umainda zo! Hero Burger doruffuuu! Bacon iri mo hatsubai-chuu de Gates! Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Potato tabete shake nonde Going my way! Mawaru zo chikyuu ore-tachi no Hetalia Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Sekai no chuushin de Dancing☆ Dekakute GAOO!! Love Dinosaur! Central Park West de Hello! My star! Hey! Look! Kakkoii daro? Ore nchi no hikouki de Let's Fly! HYAHO! Tanoshimi da zo sekai-juu no engo wo sagashi ni iku zo! "Mochiron ore wa Hero da!" Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Sekai koete hoshi mo koete saa join us Mawaru zo chikyuu ore-tachi no Hetalia Saa, iku zo BIG na UFO nori konde Haruka na tomodachi no uchi Go Let's go Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Hero to issho ni Come Dancing! Shiawase no mahou welcome party "Enryo nanka shinaide, ippai taberunda zo!" Hey! Guys! Tanoshii zo! Beautiful World e welcome Hey! Guys! Toutou dekita zo! Heroine Burger shinsaku! Kikan gentei da zo Mawaru mawaru ryoute ni Burger motte rondo Minna de issho ni Best Singing! Mogu mogu mogu mogu Hetalia! Mogu mogu juu mogu ttaa Gochisousama deshita☆ |-| English= “Hey everybody! Did you come today to see my dancing? Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU~!” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round Dancing in a freedom style! A toast with a big-sized steak and a cola Say “Hello!!” to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Oh yeah! There’s no problem with this dieting machine’s lineup! Hey, you! Hero Burgers are delicious! (durufuu!) “They’re selling with raving reviews!” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Eating fries and drinking shakes, it’s “going my way!!” Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round Dancing at the center of the world!! Give a loud ROAR! I love dinosaurs! Say “Hello!!” from Central Park West, my star! Hey, look!! Isn’t it cool?! Let’s fly airplanes at my house! YAHOO! This is so much fun~! I’m going to search ‘till the ends of the world! “Of course, I’m the hero!” Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand. Make a circle round Over the world and over the stars, come join us! Spin, world! It’s our Hetalia! C’mon, let’s go! Climb aboard the big UFO To our friends’ houses faraway, go, let’s go!! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it’s the world spinning round “Come dancing, together with the hero!” The magic of happiness is a welcome party~ “Don’t hesitate! Eat up!” Hey, guys! It’s fun! To the beautiful world: Welcome! Hey, girls! It’s finished! The Heroine Burger is the healthy option! “I’m going to go once more now, so try to keep up! NAHAHAHA~!!” Spinning, spinning, according to the plan, It’s the “Bring-A-Burger” round! Everyone, together, give it your best singing! “… Spin, w-orld! I-t’s o-ur- Hetalia!” “Thank you for the meal!!” Album This song was released on June 26, 2013, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Russia's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo